The 3 Ultimate Wildcards
by dad90
Summary: Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode. Negi Springfield. Rintaro Tachibana. These 3 boys each have a long-term goal in mind, so join them as they not only try their hardest to accomplish it, but also rewrite history in more ways than one, all while various types of women follow them along the way. Major Crossover! Alt. Universe! Overpowered OC. Strong/Powerful Negi/Rintaro. Multiple Harems.


Hello, one and all! This is dad90, and to me, I've reached 2 milestones:

1\. My 25th year in this world

2\. My 5th Fanfiction

Now, I'm really psyched for this one as this fanfiction will contain the following…

* * *

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural, School Life**

 **Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

 **Tags: Mass Harems, Ecchi, Het and Yuri Citrus, Incest, OOC, Major Crossovers, OCs**

 **Major Crossovers: Highschool DxD, Mahou Sensei Negima, Dragons Rioting**

 **Sub-Plots: Campione!, The Testament of Sister New Devil, Fairy Tail, Akame ga Kill!**

 **Others: Will include characters and possibly Sub-Plots from other Harem Anime series**

 **Universe: Alternate Universe (And for good reason!)**

 **Using: Anime and Manga (Very little on the Light Novels)**

 **Main Character: OC**

 **Secondary Main Characters: Negi Springfield and Rintaro Tachibana**

 **By the way, this is not taken seriously to all of you serious Fanfiction readers.**

And now, without further ado, I present to you….

* * *

 **The 3 Ultimate Wildcards**

 **Prologue: Formatione III Ultimate Wildcards (The Formation of the 3 Ultimate Wildcards)**

* * *

(At the Dimensional Gap)

(3rd-Person POV)

The **Dimensional Gap**.

It's a place that is ever-changing in its structure. It is a realm of space that is always shifting in its appearance as it was in a never ending metamorphosis of negation. Its colors are constantly shifting spectrums and the light is always morphing in ways unreasonable, changing to suit the needs of the messy mix of shapes. And while anyone who was not born of this dimension would compare this place to something that you saw when looking through a kaleidoscope, the colors of this realm were so vivid that you knew that you were not looking through such a thing, for the kaleidoscope would have been a too simple of a comparison to make.

The Dimensional Gap's mass, space and time are never constant; they never are like the empty woes of the dark abyss, the everlasting darkness that made up the universe within the reach of a simple man. This place is not something that could be comprehended by the likes of mortal men, only those creatures of unimaginable power could ever hope to understand it, to gain a measure of the void. Instead, a regular person unlucky enough to find itself here could only marvel at its wonders for a time that it took it to die like a flame snuffed out in the harsh winds of a wild, rainy storm. The Dimensional Gap is a place where the void and chaos are present as the only constant, and any life forms without protection would die within seconds of entering this beautiful bridge between worlds.

Because the Dimensional Gap had existed long before it had all began and before it had attained a semblance of order and because it will continue to exist long after it had all ended and the order that it had established was lost to the woes of existence, as not even it can escape the reach of chaos.

And that's what happened to these 2 Dragons that had SUCH power: The Great Red and Ophis.

** Inside the Dimensional Gap **

Within this endless sea of colors, amongst the specters of light that didn't know whatever they should be oil or water at any given time, a fight between titans was being waged as enormous amounts of energy were released, making the air quiver and vibrate in despair as it's O2 molecules that existed in the Dimensional Gap only because the void deemed it so were being destroyed into emptiness.

Nothing was left of the space where the destruction took place, not even empty blackness.

Nothing remained behind to signal the passing of these colossi, not even distant memories or scarred land.

Shock waves of energy powerful enough to rock the entirety of the incipient dimension that they were being birthed in rippled through space at a steady pace as several people whose powers superseded that of gods clashed forces like lions fighting for meat. It was only by a small coincidence that these lions were launching attacks that made the atomic bombs of the new age look like small firecrackers in comparison.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

...very small firecrackers.

Enormous amounts of elements were flying everywhere as 2 Dragons were battling it out for whom was to make The Dimensional Gap their own home.

How could this all happen?

Well, it all started 30,000 years ago when a powerful being emerged, completely born out of nothingness. The being had taken the form of a young girl with black hair and brown eyes. It was dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashioned outfit, and its ears had pointed tips. The being, known as Ophis, was the Ouroboros Dragon, also known as the Infinite Dragon God. It occupied itself in the Dimensional Gap. Ophis had left its home for some time, however when it had attempted to return to the Dimensional Gap, something else had taken up residence.

A massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his nose, had taken residence within the Dimensional Gap. The Dragon was known as Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon, or the True Red Dragon Emperor God.

Angered at having its home taken away, and wanting to obtain complete "silence", Ophis fought against the colossal Dragon in a climatic battle, in order to see whoever would claim the Dimensional Gap as a home. The powers of Ophis and Great Red were absolutely tremendous, their colossal power shaking the area around them. Their immense auras clashed with each other, radiating brightly within the Dimensional Gap. Not to mention that each of them also had various elemental powers that were never imagined, including Fire, Water, Wind, Ice, Light, Lightning, Earth, and Darkness.

For Ophis, she not only wants to obtain "silence", but also claim her own son, **Dayo "Mugen" Kayode** , for herself after the loss of her husband, **Gilgamesh** , the great half-god, half human-king, the **King of Heroes**. Of course, what Ophis doesn't know, is that The Great Red is Dayo's uncle, and he is her **own brother**.

As the battle of these dragon siblings continues, what they don't know is that there's also a particular dragon watching The Great Red's and Ophis' fight in progress, and was waiting for that one right moment to strike.

The dragon watching them is **Acnologia** , known as the **Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse.** As a Dragon, Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape.

Also, Acnologia is a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent dragon, who likes to kill any and all Dragons he could, one way or another. And it didn't help that he was the one….

…who killed Gilgamesh, Ophis' husband, and Dayo's father.

And both Ophis and The Great Red know it as they sense his presence. Ophis was _furious_ when she saw him.

" **ACNOLOGIA!"** Ophis yelled in fury.

"Well, it's about time that I ought to kill you 2 Dragons," Acnologia calmly replied. "Just seeing you 2 makes me want to tear both of you up, limb from limb, scale from scale."

"I like to see you try!" The Great Red roared as the 3 Dragons all battled it out, but only this time, it was The Great Red and Ophis working together, going against Acnologia, however, these 2 Dragons have a slight disadvantage.

Why?

Because while Acnologia is not as strong as The Great Red or Ophis, he is a **Dragon Slayer** , despite being a Dragon himself. Now, Dragon Slayers are not what you think they are nowadays.

Dragon Slayers are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Magic, **Dragon Slayer Magic**. Each Dragon Slayer has their own form of Magic, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element. In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own Magic. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities. Dragon Slayers are known to possess keener senses than those of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing, as well as distinctive characteristics and features such as slitted pupils and noticeably sharper teeth.

Furthermore, if a Dragon Slayer manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in their blood. However, Dragon Slayers can transform into Dragons themselves through excessive use of their Magic; the most famous example of this is none other than Acnologia himself, who not only killed nearly every single Dragon in existence, but as a drawback was transformed into a Dragon who was also "not quite a Dragon". The only known way to prevent this "Dragonification", as it were, is for a Dragon to enter the body of a Dragon Slayer via a secret art and sleep there, creating antibodies as they do so. After enough time has passed from the point of their creation, the Dragon Slayer is almost guaranteed to never turn into a Dragon.

But right now, Acnologia has 3 more Dragons to kill, but they're not going to be easy as he thought, especially when one of them is about to be taken away by a mage named **Nagi Springfield.**

And here's how that happened….

(20 minutes later)

(Dayo's POV)

As I watched my Mom and Uncle fight out that bastard Black Dragon that killed my father, I was trapped in a magical "bubble" that Mom enveloped inside me to prevent from interfering with their battle.

Unfortunately, that would also prove to be a BIG mistake on her part, when suddenly…

FLASH!

…a portal began to open out of nowhere, stopping the 3 Dragons for a moment, as we all looked at who came out of the portal.

We could tell that it's a human, but we don't know his features to the large cloak he's wearing, covering his entire head and body in the process. However, Acnologia snarled at the man as he hates humans as much as dragons. He snarled at the human mage even more as not only he's managing to survive at the Dimensional Gap, but he felt he has seen the mage somewhere before….

In fact, when the man pulled his cloak off to reveal his face, Acnologia's anger skyrocketed. The man is has red hair and a smile on his handsome face.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!" Acnologia roared.

"Stopping you from killing any more dragons," the mage responded, all while still smiling.

In fact, Acnologia has seen this man before. The mage was the only one that Acnologia COULD NOT defeat due to his "thousand" spells. He's also the one that managed to scare Acnologia off multiple times with a special weapon (You'll see why in a minute), and he's the one that he and his friends called **Ala Rubra** , that managed to scare off **The 3 Factions: Angels, Fallen Angels,** and **Devils** from an epic battle known as **The Great War** , and were claimed as famous heroes. This mage is known as **Nagi Springfield**.

"I won't let you get away this time!" Acnologia yelled as he began inhaling his breath. He's about to do one of his most significant attacks yet: **Dragon's Roar**. And as energy began gathering and increasing inside Acnologia's mouth, ready to blast the living daylights out of him, Nagi just simply smiled like a fool and summoned a spell…

" _ **In the name of the Abyss, I shall release you from this seal!"**_

Slowly, a dark gem appeared out of nowhere and in front of Nagi and then, the gem changed shape into a sword. It was a big rectangular-shape sword, but the tip looks like a pincer. But the change didn't end there. Nagi's red hair changed to black while dark energy swirls around him.

Acnologia then released his giant blast of energy while roaring all towards Nagi. For some reason, Nagi is not moving. Is he really not moving when a giant blast of energy is heading his way?!

And then…

BOOM!

…the whole entire area went white for a few seconds as I knew that Nagi was completely obliterated by that attack.

FLASH!

…or was he?

In fact, there he was, at the exact same spot, virtually unscathed! HOW!?

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO AVOID THAT?!" Acnologia roared in fury. Even Ophis and The Great Red were in shock.

Nagi said nothing as the dark sword he's holding began to resonate. I felt it, and it was freaking STRONG!

'Just what is that sword?' I asked to myself. Both Mom and Uncle Red were thinking of the exact same thing.

"Now, do you want to know why this sword is called **The Ruler of Fears, Soul Annihilator?"** Nagi asked, making us dragons gasp in extreme shock. We've heard about that sword, and believed that it was just a myth, but to think that the sword, also known as **The Lost One** , is actually here in person, and by a HUMAN MAGE at that!

"WHAT?! Soul Annihilator?! That sword should've belonged to the **LifeMaker**! Not you!" Acnologia yelled. 'No wonder I was having such a hard time with this insect!'

That's right. I've heard word that whoever wields that sword would become **The Supreme Master of Illusions** , meaning that for opponents, it's almost IMPOSSIBLE to hit the wielder as that person can use Illusions through the power of **Fear.** That's how **The Ruler of Fears** came to life.

"Well I just happened to find the sword and pick it up," Nagi said with a careless look.

Are you serious? Just happened to find the sword and pick it up? That is one of the most unbelievable excuses I've ever heard right there.

"And with this sword," Nagi continued. "I can actually kill you and you won't even know about it. But that's no fun. I'll let these 2 Dragons kill you instead."

Acnologia gritted his teeth in anger and I can see why. While Nagi is strong, he's not taking this battle seriously. In fact, he's treating this whole thing like a game.

But then again, he's somewhat right about letting Mom and Uncle Red try and destroy Acnologia, since he did kill my father…

"Now then…" said Nagi as he began muttering some words from his mouth.

Suddenly, a portal began to open, and this time, it was right next to me, and Mom, Uncle Red and I could already tell where this is going.

Even Acnologia had a sinking feeling, too.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" he yelled as he charged at Nagi and I, still being trapped in Mom's large bubble.

"I HOPE you're not going to take my son, are you?!" Ophis asked in anger as she charged in as well. Uncle Red soon followed.

"Sorry, but I shall be 'borrowing' him for a while," said Nagi, pushing the bubble inside the portal before going inside himself. "I need his help."

You mean, **kidnap**? Or **Dragonnap** … if that's even a word…

Anyways, the portal disappeared just as Acnologia attacked where we once were. Acnologia roared in anger and fled out of the Dimensional Gap, searching for him.

Meanwhile, Mother Ophis and Uncle Red roared in anger themselves as I got taken away by this mage.

** Somewhere outside the Gap **

Nagi was somehow pulling me while I'm inside the bubble, thanks to the large **staff** he's holding.

Since I'm a Half Demi-God, Half-Dragon that's been living for almost 20 years, and gotten to know the universe pretty well, thanks to my mother and uncle, I wasn't actually intimidated or scared by this guy, but I am annoyed at how he's separating me from my family.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I'm actually taking you to **Wales** , where you are going to meet my son, **Negi** ," Nagi answered.

"And why…?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well…let's just say that my body doesn't have much time left, and my son and his friend are about to be attacked by some devils and a **Heretic God** ," Nagi answered.

"A Heretic God?" I asked. "You mean…a God that's gone rogue?"

"Around that area, yes," Nagi answered as another portal appeared in front of us.

Suddenly, we began to warp ourselves ahead of time….

…and it was from there, 20 minutes from now…..

…well, 400 years and 20 minutes from now, my whole life was going to change.

** TIME WARP! 400 years later **

(Somewhere around Wales; Year 1998 A.D.)

We soon arrived at a small village around Germany where it was snowing all over. Looks like it's Wintertime, I guess.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked while still being trapped in the bubble still.

"It's those people over there," Nagi answered as we looked at two young people walking through town.

"—That's right, your father was a famous hero…" said a young blonde woman wearing a long white dress that goes down to her knees, while wearing a big scarf on her neck and holding a young redheaded boy. "A guy like Superman almost."

"Superhuman?" asked the young 4-year-old boy.

"That's right! When someone was in trouble, he would appear from somewhere and save them without fail!"

"Superman sounds cool!" the boy replied in excitement. "Have you been saved by him too, Nekane-sis?"

The young blonde, **Nekane Springfield** , just giggle and replied, "That's a secret~!"

But an old-man wizard who just happens to be walking by said, "But he's dead now. He pushed himself too far and in the end, he left you all alone… What a fool he was."

"Come on, Stan, don't talk that way in front of a kid…" Nekane complained.

And that's when I asked Nagi, "Wait a minute… When that wizard said 'Dead', he doesn't mean YOU, right?"

Nagi lowered his head and nodded.

"But wait! You're still alive, so how is that possible?!" I asked. "And for that matter, that old man said you left them alone! Why?"

Nagi simply shushed me and gestured for us to keep watching. If he think he's not going to answer my questions, he better think again.

"Did Father move somewhere far away?" the young boy asked.

"I suppose yes…" answered Nekane with a smile. "He went to a far, far away land. That's what 'dead' is, in a way."

I'm sorry Nekane, and I really mean sorry in such a way, but that's not what 'Dead' means.

"So then, then, maybe if I get in trouble, Father will come back?" the young boy asked.

"Uh, yeah… maybe."

"You're really dumb, aren't you!" asked a small pink-haired girl that came out of nowhere. "No one can meet someone who's dead! You're the kid of the **Thousand Master** , and you don't even know that?"

The girl speaking some sense into him is **Anastasia Yurievna Cocolova** , or **Anya** for short.

"Wait, Thousand Master?" I asked. "Don't tell me that…"

"Yes," Nagi answered. "That small boy is my son, **Negi**."

"Good afternoon, Anya," Nekane greeted her.

The young boy, **Negi Springfield** , says otherwise. "That's not true! My father will come for me!"

"You're an idiot!" Anya argued. "You don't even know what 'to die' means, do you!"

"And I bet that's his childhood friend, by chance," I sighed. Nagi chuckled, confirming my answer.

"Anyways, here, this is for you, Negi," said Anya as she handed him a wand with a Star on it. "It's a **beginner's practice wand**. You're going to the **Magic School** next year, right? If you want to be like your dad when he was alive, then you better practice a little more!"

As Negi looks at the wand, I then asked Nagi, "Magic School? Around this area?"

"That's right," Nagi answered. "He's going to the school that I once attended as he's going to be a **Magician**. I hope he does better than me. I never managed to graduate."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" I asked incredulously. "You never graduated, and yet you have so much power?! How?!"

"In fact, I was one of those dropouts," Nagi chuckled.

You are a dropout, and you chuckle at that?! That's not something to be happy about!

And then, we suddenly reappeared inside a bar, where that same old man wizard Stan, starts complaining about Nagi again.

"Really, that bastard Nagi was always causing trouble," Stan grumbled. "If he wasn't around, this village and I would've been a little more peaceful!"

I looked at Nagi with angry looks and asked, "You're really a troublesome person, aren't you?"

"Yeah, he was a brat!" Stan answered, indirectly answering my question, while answering to Negi. "I don't know how many times we had to clean up the messes that he made. Sometimes, he even got the WHOLE VILLAGE involved. I'm glad that he died!"

I grew angrier and angrier not only at Nagi, but also at Old-Man Stan who made Negi cry and left, but while Negi ran away, he didn't know that he almost bumped into a 15-year-old boy with blue hair and a small tattoo on his forehead.

In fact, that boy is not human….

….he was one of those…. **Heretic Gods**. And a vision of a **White Stallion horse** proved it.

My eyes grew wide when I saw him. I knew that just by looking at him, **trouble** and **tragedy** would come soon, and even Nagi knows it.

(TIME WARP! 1 month later)

We then suddenly found ourselves inside a log cabin where Negi is practicing his magic.

'Alone in such a big room…' I thought sadly.

Then Negi drew a typical picture that many Elementary schoolers would draw of his father. Negi's really devoted to his father….

…Every time this happens, I would think of my own father…..I should've done something to save him….We should've destroyed Acnologia when we had the chance!

Yet….we didn't….

** 10 minutes later **

Both Nagi and I all watched Negi continue to practice his magic, but so far, things are not going too good for him.

From foolishly releasing a bulldog from his chain….to actually breaking people's windows….

"What is that idiot doing?!" I asked in shock with a big sweatdrop. "Is he really THAT desperate for you to come?"

…but the biggest mistake he did, and it will haunt him for years to come….

…was finding a **large grimoire** in the middle of a **lake**. Of course, he doesn't know to swim, so….

** At the cabin **

"Is it true that Negi drowned?!" asked a worried Nekane that came back all the way from school to find Negi sleeping in bed.

"Ah, Nekane. He'll be fine," answered the doctor. "He's just unconscious with a 40-degree fever."

"He really is a brat like his father. A normal human would be dead by now," Stan said before looking at the large tablet.

"But he did do something good for us," said the doctor. "He somehow managed to find the Grimoire of **Prometheus**."

Nekane and the others gasped in shock at how Negi managed to find something like that.

Even my jaw was dropped while Nagi was smiling with a huge grin on his face.

Yes, the trickster who deceived the gods….

The hero who brought fire and civilization to mankind…

…that was **Prometheus**. His ability resides within that tablet.

It can steal a god's **Divine Right** , or one of his **Authorities** , or one his Powers, so that you may use it as your own.

"Something like that can only attract trouble to the wrong people!" said Stan. "We need to get that away from that brat as possible!"

"For once, he's right," said the doctor. "Who knows what **Lady Lucretia** would say if this goes into the wrong hands? I think it would be best to return it to her."

And as the mages went away with the tablet, I couldn't help but feel that something BIG was going to happen soon….

(TIME WARP AGAIN! – 1 month later)

…and sure enough, it did.

The whole entire village was enveloped in **flames.** And there, was a crying Negi.

"Because I thought if I got in trouble…? I thought that my father would come for me…" he cried.

That cannot be the reason, but still…

"That's the least of your worries, pipsqueak!" a new voice came out of nowhere, and it was a voice that got me worried, and for good reason.

"Oh no, don't tell me…." I asked in worrysome tone.

"What's the matter?" Nagi asked.

"Get me out of this bubble NOW! He's going to be killed!" I yelled quickly.

Not long after I said that, a magic circle began to appear in front of Negi, and out came 3 people. One was a handsome man dressed in black armor with a cape. He had long brown hair that goes to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye.

Another one was a good-looking man wearing the clothes of a noble. His clothes were black with dark red belts and motifs. He also had a cape. He had black hair tied up to a small ponytail and also had pointy ears and pale skin.

And the third one of the group was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and blue-grey eyes. She wears a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

Those 3 people confirmed my fears. And even Nagi felt their strong powers as well.

"Whoa, those 3 are powerful…" Nagi said in surprise.

"W-Who are you?" Negi asked, wiping his tears away.

"It doesn't matter who we are, weakling!" answered the brown-haired man. "We're here to not only destroy this town of these pathetic so-called _mages_ here, but we're also here to find the source of that I energy I felt earlier. And it just so happens…"

"…that YOU have that source of power," the brown-haired pointed at Negi.

Nagi and I widened our eyes at the brown-haired man's claim.

"I bloody knew it!" I said, at Maximum worry-level. "They're going to kill him, right now!"

"Do you know them by any chance?" Nagi asked.

"Yes! My mother FOOLISHLY created a Terrorist group called **The Khaos Brigade** after she learned that my father got killed, but she didn't know that it was not Uncle Red who killed my father, but Acnologia did, but he made a quick getaway. And once Mother Ophis knew who the real killer was, she got out of that group in no time, but the members of that group are still at large. They will do whatever it takes to bring this world into Total Destruction."

"Well sh*t, that's not good," Nagi cursed.

"And those 3 down there are members of the **Old-Satan faction. Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus, and Katerea Leviathan**. They are absolutely ruthless, and if we don't do something right now, your son is going to DIE!"

That finally put some sense into Nagi as he responded…

"Well, they're not going to kill my own son at a time like this!"

He then began proceeding to FINALLY get me out of this bubble, which many of my powers have been sealed.

And at the same time…

"And with that small energy you have, you may not know it now, but we assume that you _will_ do something in the future, and we're making sure that it doesn't come to pass!" said Creuserey.

"That energy was small, and yet _extremely_ powerful, so we have decided to eliminate that very source so it doesn't ruin our plans!" Katerea concluded.

Negi widened his eyes for what he saw next. Popping out of the 3 unknown strangers' backs, were black, leathery, bat-like wings, and looked to have 12 in all 3 of them.

"They're **Ultimate-class Devils** …" I said to myself. "That boy doesn't stand a chance against them."

And then, using the power of **Ventriloquism** , I made one of the trees say to Negi…

"Run."

"W-What?" Negi asked.

"Just run, and don't look at them."

Negi snapped out of his shocked state and then he ran towards the burned village as fast as he could.

Wait, towards the burned village?!

** At the village **

(3rd-Person POV)

"Wh-What did you say?!" Stan asked in shock.

"I said, give that grimoire back to that kid," said an extremely beautiful woman with a body described that puts many popular and/or rich and/or model girls to shame. She has a slender body with a large bosom and wears sexy lingerie.

…all while she's over **60 years old**. She's **Lucretia Zola.**

"But Ms. Zola!" said another of the mages. "That brat is nothing but trouble!"

"Not to mention that he's a complete novice when it comes to magic!" Stan followed. "He maybe a dropout just like his father! He won't be able to use it!"

Lucretia just smiled and said, "It's God's wish that he should hold onto it. Coincidences are fate, and the strings all come together in the end."

The mages couldn't believe it. After all, Lucretia IS the Highest rank Witch on Earth, and what she usually says happens. So why doubt her now?

After all, she was the one that managed to steal one of the Heretic God's Authorities of the **White Stallion**.

Maybe…

** Outside the village **

(Dayo's POV)

At last, I'm able to break free! However, many of my powers are the process of being unsealed, so it'll take some time.

But time is something that we don't have when suddenly, a giant **boar** , a **bird of prey** , and a giant **ram** , all ran towards a person. It was the same boy that we saw before, and now, he's flying above the village, and I can already tell that he's bent to do some serious destruction.

And I can already tell that this is a serious dilemma.

One is that there's Negi running away from some high-powered Devils, while there's a Heretic God ready to cause even more mayhem.

And when the 3 Devils saw the Heretic God, they had smiles on their faces.

Wicked smiles.

"At long last, the Heretic God we summoned, **Verethragna** , has finally come to finish the job for us," Shalba smiled evilly.

And that was when I had the AH-HA moment.

"Verethragna."

"What?" Nagi asked.

"Verethragna. The ancient Persian warlord and the God of Light," I said to Nagi. "And those strange animals were the clues. The **Gale** , the **Bull** , the **White Stallion** , the **Camel** , the **Boar** , the **Youth** , the **Bird** , the **Ram** , and the **Goat.** Alongside is also the **Warrior** who wields the Golden Sword. Those 10 incarnations belong to the Invincible Warlord, the Victorious one."

"Yes. That's a **Heretic God** ," Nagi followed as he explains. "They are the ones that bring disaster to this world. They're gods that slip out of the realm of mythology and assume corporeal forms on Earth.

"With them, calamities correspond to their characteristics. The land upon which a sun god appears might turn into a living hell with scorching heat. The arrival of a sea god could herald great floods. War becomes a real possibility when a god of war shows himself.

"They have existed since prehistoric times. However, like you, Gods, and other forms of the Supernatural, only those who possess magical powers can recognize them. They only appear as natural disasters to the ordinary eye. It is said that they reside within the deepest abyssal realms of the **Underworld** , where Devils and Fallen Angels also live."

And as I absorbed all of that information, I quickly saw one of my worst fears coming true: Negi has made a wrong turn and found himself trapped at a Dead End with those 3 bastardly Devils closing in.

Wasting no time, and at the speed of sound, I quickly rush in to Negi's aid.

** At the Dead End **

Negi was suddenly been grabbed by the throat by Shalba, choking the child to death.

"Gah!" Negi tried to breathe.

"Once we're finished with you, you won't be able to release that strange power of yours," said Shalba as he tightened his hold on the young child's throat as he struggled to breathe.

And then….

BANG!

Shalba was quickly punched as I finally arrived on the scene, saving Negi's life.

"Damn you!" Katerea yelled, surprised at my appearance. "You will pay for what you did to Shalba!"

Then, she suddenly disappeared, and reappeared in front of Negi, with her right hand ready to unleash a manifested ball of energy, and right in front of Negi's face at Point-Blank range!

"HELP ME!" Negi shouted.

It was from there…I felt something…. **BIG** going inside of me….

" **Do you wish to save him?** " asked a new voice, confusing me.

'W-Where are you?!' I asked in confusion.

" **No time for that**. **I said do you wish to save him?** " the voice asked me again.

'Of course I would!' I answered.

" **Then follow my lead! As your powers recover from being heavily sealed, concentrate on the energy that you have now. Show these devils why you are called Ophis' son, the Son of Infinity! Become the shield that will protect all!** "

I did what the voice asked me to do, and the results are unbelievable!

* _BOOOOM_ *

"What the-?!" Creuserey and Shalba said at the same time before they were pushed back from the blue light.

Katerea stopped what she was doing, sparring Negi and turned her head with widened eyes, as her fellow Devils were forcefully pushed back.

Negi widened his eyes as he and the others saw me, being surrounded by different types of weapons in full color of black, glowing and floating around me, as they acted like a shield. Not only that, but my right eye changed to Crimson Red.

The 3 Devils were in extreme shock. And even more as they felt my energy being released.

'What the hell?! Are those weapons surrounding the boy?! Could this be…a **Sacred Gear**?!' Crueserey asked to himself.

'He has released such strong power in such a short amount of time! Who is this guy?!' Shalba asked.

'His power…feels much stronger than a High-Class Devil!' Katerea said to herself.

Then their thoughts were cut off as they saw the weapons pointed right at them.

Negi decided to high-tail out of here in order to avoid being in the line of fire, and just in time as….

SWOOSH!

A spear flew towards Katerea, and she managed to avoid the spear, only for it to come back and backstab her in the side!

SLASH!

"Gaaaaahhhhhh!" Katerea cried as she was slashed to her side from the spear, giving her a heavy slash mark.

Shalba and Crueserey then fired magic bullets towards me, but only to be blocked by my weapons floating around me.

Then suddenly, the floating weapons changed into forms of rifles, all pointing at the remaining 2 Devils. They both created shields to protect themselves, but unfortunately for them…

BANG! X100

A barraging storm of bullets were fired. The Devils tried their hardest to keep their shields up, but eventually, they were shattered by the sheer power of the bullets, and soon after, they got hit by the bullets heading their way!

'Damn it!' Shalba cursed to himself. 'Even if he's an adolescent, his power is strong! And being shot at by those bullets hurts way more than the Holy Swords!'

Then Shalba said loudly, "Creuserey! We're leaving!"

That said Devil nodded as he and Shalba carried an injured Katerea, summoned a Magic Circle and teleported away.

With those Devils gone, my right eye turned to normal and the weapons around me dispersed, but since I was not at Full Power at that time, I collapsed to my knees and tried to get up and find Negi.

But then, at long last, I saw Nagi confront with Verethragna. Is he really going to try to defeat a God?

"So, at long last, we meet, Thousand Master," said Verethragna in a cocky tone. "It's too bad that you're already late as your village is almost destroyed. And besides, I have all but one of the incarnations."

"Well, as long as that last incarnation is missing, I will win!" said Nagi as he began chanting a spell, and unleash a powerful attack at Verethragna, but he smirked and simply used the power of the **Camel** to defend himself from Nagi's attack.

BLAM!

The attack managed to hit Verethranga, but he comes out unscathed.

"As expected from the Thousand Master! A very strong attack indeed, but there's one thing that you have forgotten: I am the God of Victory, and I have that name for a reason!" said the God as multiple lightning attacks came out of nowhere and they were heading for Nagi.

Nagi quickly warped himself in and out in an attempt to avoid the quick lightning attacks.

And as Nagi readies himself to unleash another powerful spell, down below, Negi watches his father battle against Verethragna in astonishment, when suddenly, the wizards have finally found him.

"So, brat!" Stan said to Negi, startling him. "Listen, we don't have much time to explain, but you have to do what we say in order to send that God back to where he belongs!"

Negi simply nodded as Stan handed him the tablet he found earlier: The Prometheus Grimoire.

And soon enough, Verethragna quickly sees the wizards and the tablet Negi's holding.

"It seems my choice was not wrong. Let's have some fun!" he said as used the power of the **Warrior** to summon the Golden Sword, which was said it has the power to slay Gods.

And since I am Half-Demigod, Half-Dragon, I have to be very careful not to get hit.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on my son!" Nagi yelled as he unleashes another powerful attack, only to be collided by Verethragna's lightning attack.

Then suddenly, Verethragna began to head towards Negi and the other wizards at high speed! Thinking fast, I quickly summoned a very powerful shield as Verethragna's sword hits it at the same time!

BANG!

However, the sword began to cut through the shield!

"That troublesome golden sword!" Stan yelled.

"And since it's from Verethragna, that's not going to be good!" said another wizard. "That sword can take away the divinity of a god and reduces him to a mere mortal!"

"I won't let that happen!" I yelled as I increase the power of the shield, but I only do so much as my powers were still slowly regenerating.

Then suddenly, a hand helped me increase the shield even more.

It was Nagi Springfield, and many of the wizards were shocked by his return.

"So, Thousand Master, and the black man that seeks to defend the village, entertain me further!" Verethragna yelled in happiness.

All the while, Negi was watching me and his father trying to defend us, but the golden sword Verethragna is using is beginning to break this shield.

'I found it. How can I use it?' he thought to himself.

"I still wonder if this is a great idea from Lucretia," said Stan. "That brat is human, and if he uses it, then his body will be destroyed and he'll die!"

I was shocked at what Old-Man Stan said, and if that's true, then Negi needs help!

I had to think really hard!

I then came to a decision….

"Yo, Nagi!"

"What is it?"

"Do you think you can hold this shield?"

Nagi smiled and answered, "Of course I can. And, protect my son for me, will you?"

"Got it," I answered as I went to Negi, holding the tablet. "I'm going to help you use this power, OK?"

Negi nodded.

"W-What are you doing?!" Stan asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked to him. "We're going to defeat this God together, and there's nothing YOU can do about it!"

"You fool!" said another one of the mages. "You'll die if you use that!"

"Then so be it!" I quickly replied.

"And I knew my father would come to me whenever I'm in trouble! I knew it all along!" Negi mentioned.

The wizards looked at us in complete disbelief.

"You two and that bastard Nagi remind me of **Epimetheus**. For being a fool and an idiot," said Stan.

Nagi, Negi and I all smiled at that as I began emit the remaining powers I have into Negi as he began to get stronger all of a sudden.

"Now, take care of that God for me, all right?" I asked Negi.

Negi nodded before looking back at Verethragna, who has finally managed to break my shield that Nagi tried his hardest to keep up, but it was good enough to stall time as Negi held the tablet up and then…

SHINE!

…out from the tablet came a large, white **horse** that has the flames that is 10x powerful than the Sun and the flames of **Amaterasu** combined and charged at Verethragna as he gets enveloped in flames!

"I shall not be defeated by an incarnation of my own!" Verethragna roared in anger, but then he realized something important is missing…

"Think again, your poor fool!" I said to Verethragna as I began to lose consciousness while still holding on to Negi. "This fellow here just stole your Golden Sword."

The other wizards gasped as the whole entire area around them turned gold and swords began appearing out of nowhere.

From the ground, in the air, and all over the place. Then, the swords began to aim at Verethragna in which one of them stabs him in the abdomen!

STAB!

It's a direct hit, and just like that, this battle's over.

"Game Over, Verethragna. We've…won…" I said as Negi and I fainted from using too much power and lost consciousness.

* * *

HALFWAY POINT: Scenes of a destroyed village caused by the 3 Devils.

START OF SECOND HALF: Dayo and Negi somewhere in the Underworld.

* * *

** In my Inner World **

Moments later after the fights, I woke up and found myself in a strange place I wasn't familiar with.

Right next to me was 4-year-old Negi Springfield, sleeping. We were on what looks to be an area with mountains in it. There was lush green grass, full-bloomed flowers all over the place, a raging waterfall, full grown trees, blue clear cloudy skies, and a ruined temple to the side. I also saw small glowing lights flying around like they are dancing.

"W-where am I?"

 **"I see your awake now."**

I turned around, and widened my eyes as right in front of me was a shadowed figure of a man with no distinct facial features, wearing a large white overcoat with a top hat and cane.

 **"I see you are surprised to see me my appearance, partner. Don't worry, I have no intention of harming you."** said the being.

Despite his appearance, I felt I could trust in the beings' word.

"W-who are you?"

 **"My name is 'Fourteenth' and I am a Demon God."**

"Fourteenth? Demon God?" I asked.

 **"It isn't my real name. I call myself 'Fourteenth' because I am the fourteenth child of my "family", and yes Dayo, I am a Demon God, a very powerful one at that. Just like you are a very powerful dragon and demigod,"** explained "Fourteenth".

I widened my eyes at the fact that the being known as "Fourteenth", knows my name, even though we have never met before.

"How do you know me and my name, "Fourteenth"?" I asked in confusion.

"Fourteenth" chuckled and replied, **"I have known you since the day you were born Dayo, and even though I have never communicated you through your mind, I have been watching over you, and those Dragons, and even your late father Gilgamesh ever since. And wasn't I the one that helped you unlock some of your powers against those devils?"**

I widened my eyes as I certainly remembered what happened before. Three devils came out of nowhere and attacked the poor child (Negi), and I heard a voice in my head and unlocked my powers and fought back, then after the battle with Verethragna, I used the remains of my powers onto Negi, and then I blacked out and found myself here in my Inner World.

 **"Now, after you blacked out, I temporarily took over your body and transported you two back to Negi's home. Outside from here, your body and Negi are back home in the rooms with your injuries fully healed by me, and I even took the liberty to contact your mother Ophis and tell her that you are safe, and managed to kill a Heretic God. She was very pleased with your performance."**

I took a sigh of relief knowing that Negi was okay. I was even grateful to "Fourteenth" for his act of kindness for what he did.

"Thank you 'Fourteenth'", I said to "Fourteenth". Then, I quickly realized something.

"Wait! Where's Nagi?!" I asked. "Did he make it?!"

 **"Don't worry. He made it. He's waiting for you at the fields just outside the village."**

"Ummm, "Fourteenth", where are we exactly?"

 **"Hmhmhmhm, we are in your Inner World, Dayo."** answered "Fourteenth".

"My Inner World?"

 **"Yes, meaning that we're inside your head right now. And might I say, this place is really beautiful and relaxing. I was thinking this place would be a bunch of buildings turned sideways while entirely underwater."** chuckled "Fourteenth", but soon spoke with a serious tone.

 **"But, there is a reason why I brought you here Dayo, and I need to talk to you about something."**

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

 **"Since you have already unlocked your powers at an early age, but sealed due to your mother until this moment, there will more dangers coming in the near future and the one that has happened tonight the continuation of your journey towards Acnologia,"** explained "Fourteenth".

 **"Dayo, I know that you want to get rid of Acnologia as fast as possible, but I want you to listen to me carefully for what I about to explain."**

I nodded to agree to listen to "Fourteenth".

 **"Good. Now, it all began thousands of years ago. There were Three Factions that were more or less independent..."**

After explaining about the Three Factions and the Great War, along with the [Sacred Gears], in which 84% of that I already knew due to my Mom's teachings, I slowly took in every bits of information "Fourteenth" told me. I already knew that from my childhood years, the Supernatural exists.

 **"The first to retreat was the leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. Because he suffered too many losses on his side. Then after came the Devils after losing their four Great Satans, and finally the Angels also retreated after God...died."** he explained with a sigh.

I grunted darkly at the last part.

" **However, what you don't know is that Nagi Springfield and his group called Ala Rubra, has done most of that damage**."

My eyes widened greatly as I heard from "Fourteenth", that Nagi and his group managed to cause most damage to them and then Time-Warped away, of course. And he did that at the age of 15!

No wonder why he's being called the Thousand Master.

 **"But God's son, Michael, took over his position and is now the current leader. I advise you Dayo not to tell anyone else about this secret, it is well kept, and if anyone were to find out..."**

"It would mean it will be a complete mess for the other Factions and they would be looking for me because I know something this big, right?"

 **"That is correct."**

"Hey 'Fourteenth', can ask you something?"

 **"Of course partner."**

"You said before [Sacred Gears] were created by God given to by humans or half-humans, right?"

 **"Yes that is correct."**

"Well, I'm Half-Dragon, Half-Demigod, so do I have a [Sacred Gear] too? Like the one I used against those devils that you mentioned?"

 **"...Yes and No."** As I heard his answer, I widened my eyes at his claim.

"What do you mean about the 'no' part? Didn't you say that [Sacred Gears] were given to humans?"

 **"It is true of what I said about [Sacred Gears] given to humans, but in your case, you have 2 Gears. One Sacred, and the other one isn't."**

"What do you mean?"

 **"The power you hold for the second one is much different from a [Sacred Gear]. The power that you hold is called a [Demonic Gear], and this one wasn't created by God; this was first created by me."**

"Wait...you created it?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

 **"Yes, the [Demonic Gear] you hold is called [Innocent Sorrow]. As you have noticed from your fight, [Innocent Sorrow] grants the user the ability to summon any weapon they desire. Not only that, but [Innocent Sorrow] also grants the user the ability of teleportation, levitation of the weapons, can change your right eye into a crimson red color and can even act as a shield around you. You could say that it's was originally my power."**

"Your power?"

 **"During the Great War, my body was destroyed by none other than Acnologia himself. Coincidence, much? But before I died, I created the first [Demonic Gear], [Innocent Sorrow], as seal for myself,"** explained "Fourteenth".

"Why would you seal yourself?" I asked.

 **"...It was not my time to die yet, for I am trying to search for 'someone'..."**

"Who are you searching for?"

 **"That I cannot tell you partner, but in time I will tell you, including some of my other secrets. But for now let us leave that aside. And also, I would like you to not tell anyone about the [Demonic Gear], alright?"**

I didn't question any further and just nodded. But I was still curious of what "Fourteenth" meant, including his other secrets and why he also wants to keep the [Demonic Gear] a secret from others as well.

 **"Now that you know about everything, Dayo, we first must wake up Negi here, because he will be involved in this, whether he likes it or not. Also, I will begin training you on how to use your [Demonic Gear], along with the other [Sacred Gear] as well, but the training you will go through will not be easy, it will be extremely intense and hard for someone your age. Dayo, are you willing to accept this?"**

I thought about it for a moment, and it reoccurred to me of what happened tonight and what "Fourteenth" said about the near dangers in the future. Giving "Fourteenth" a look of seriousness, I spoke with determination.

"Of course I can! And besides, I will not breathe my last breath until I see Acnologia die by my own hands, or in the hands of the other dragons, so I will go through the training with you "Fourteenth"! Or rather, my bro, Dark Dayo!" I declared to the spirit. "And I am the Son of Infinity! A Demi-God and a Dragon! You can count on it!"

"Fourteenth" smiled at my determination, and the name I gave him and imagined the potential powers I have now and in the future.

 **"If that is what you desire...then I will be happy to have you alongside with me, partner. No…. brother."**

Then suddenly, everything went white as Negi and I were the only ones remaining.

It was at that point when Negi finally woke up, but he didn't move.

As I was about to check on him, a new mysterious voice came out of nowhere and said…

"The black art that Epimetheus and I left behind…

"The sacred birth of an illegitimate child, shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch.

"A secret rite of usurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a god. In short, all conditions have been met."

We then saw a slender young woman in her mid-teens with violet hair and pointed ears.

She then looked at Negi in the eye with a blush on her face and said, "You're so cute. You're certainly going to get a special gift from the heavens."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, and that's when she noticed my presence.

"Ah! How do you do?" she asked. "My name is **Pandora** , and I'm a Demigod."

My eyes widened, again.

"P-Pandora?! As in the one from the famous **Pandora's Box**?!" I asked.

Yes, Pandora is the legendary woman who was given a magical box which contained all the evils in the world, as well as the hope, and opened it out of curiosity. She was married to the Titan Epimetheus, brother of Prometheus.

Pandora smiled, "You certainly know me. May I ask of your name?"

"I'm Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode. Half-Demigod, Half-Dragon," I told her.

Pandora gasped in shock. "You mean you're the son of Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, and the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh?!"

"Yep, that's me."

"And if I'm not mistaken, you also have…that [Demonic Gear] with 'Fourteenth' inside, right?"

I looked at Pandora shockingly with my face giving her the answer she's hoping for.

"Then, it must be pure luck and coincidence that my 14th child would be in you," said Pandora with a smile. Yep, it turns out that Pandora is the one the 'Fourteenth' is looking for. Unfortunately, he's sleeping right now, so he doesn't know about it.

"Now, what are you doing here, and what are you going to do with Negi?" I asked Pandora.

"Well, to put it simply," Pandora explained. "The sacrificing of his life, and the sacrificing of your powers, in order to slay Verethragna, has succeeded."

"So, we managed to kill him," I smiled. "Looks like history is re-written."

"That's right," Pandora smiled before she went to Negi to kiss him on the lips. "And now, you will be reborn as…

….a **Campione**. The God-slayer, the King of Kings, the Campione."

That's right. He's a Supreme Ruler.

He alone holds the capacity to kill a celestial being and thus commands their divine powers.

He is a lord.

A being who holds the ability to kill a deity or a God, thus dominates the mortals on Earth.

He is a **Demon Lord**.

Amongst the humans inhabiting Earth, all while dealing with the Supernatural at the same time, almost no one have the power to oppose him.

Almost.

He is known as the Campione!

Then Pandora went to me and said, "You know, I actually used to live at the Dimensional Gap until Ophis kicked me out. I've known her as long as I lived for so long. And since we're both Demigods, I'll make you…a **Special Exception**."

"What…do you mean…?" I asked as Pandora wrapped her arms around me as I can already tell where this is going.

"I want you to become…my **Special Campione** , as I want you to become my godson. Even though Ophis won't like this."

Then Pandora French-Kisses me, and I soon fade to unconsciousness.

It was from there, my whole life changed.

** At the Village **

All of a sudden, both Negi and I were outside the house where Negi was, and then suddenly, as he felt something was wrong, Negi ran to the most destroyed part of the village.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" I asked, following him in pursuit.

(A few minutes later)

We then saw Old-Man Stan struggling to get up, and the woman who I believe is Nekane on the floor, unconscious.

"Whew…we somehow did it," said Stan before he saw us. "You all right?"

"We sure are," I responded. "But what happened to you guys?"

"A group of demons tried to attack this village, but we managed to seal them in a **Demon-Sealing Bottle** ," Stan responded. "Hm…looks like Lucretia was right again as you somehow managed to slain that Heretic God. Even I'm surprised at this. I thought you would be dead, but it looks like….I was wrong. No doubt that this is the work of someone who holds a grudge against a member of the village.

"There were many peculiar folk in this village who settled here because of Nagi, but the demons that were summoned by those Devils were too strong and too many."

As expected from those 3 Devils from the Khaos Brigade. I knew that they had a few tricks upon their sleeves.

"The whole village gathered together… Originally, we would not lose to even a battalion of soldiers… or that's how it should have been…"

Then, Stan began to turn into stone. That's not good! And worse, I still need more time in order to stop this, but it looks like that time is NOT on my side.

"S-Stan…?" Negi asked.

"Escape from here, boys," Stan told us. "And bring your sister with you. There's no hope for me. This petrification spell those Devils put on me is too strong, and there's no way to heal it."

"Don't say that!" I responded to him. "I can get you out of this!"

"Please…get away from here…" Stan said as his lower and middle body are already stoned. "No matter what happens, you 2 must be protected. That was….

"…my promise to that idiot who went and died in the Great War."

Those were Stan's last words before he's completely engulfed in stone. He's now a statue.

"We got to stop this petrification spell," I said to Negi as we went to Nekane. As Negi tried to wake her up, I began to concentrate and see if I have enough power to stop this spell, but…

….it just so seemed to happen that Nagi, now with his face completely covered in that long cloak and holding the staff on his left hand, is now here on the scene.

"I'm sorry, our coming was too late," said Nagi as we looked at the destroyed village. And thanks to my sealed powers, I could do NOTHING as we watch many buildings go down in flames.

Already, hundreds of lives, both ordinary and mages, have died in the process.

Then, Negi held the tablet that he found earlier in front of Nagi in an attempt to protect his sister, Nekane.

I then quickly whispered the details to Nagi, as he now fully understood of what happened.

"I see…so, he's now…a Campione," said Nagi before smiling as he ruffled Negi's hair. "You have grown up very well, my boy. Oh, I just remembered!"

He then summoned the **Soul Annihilator** sword and gave it to me, while he gave his staff to Negi.

"You," Nagi said to me. "I think that sword is more appropriate for you. Consider as that as the only weapon that will kill Acnologia so your father can finally rest in peace."

Then he turned to Negi and said, "I have given you this staff. Think of it as a Memento."

"F-Father?" Negi asked as he finally realized that his Father was there all this time.

"Wait a minute," I said, getting a little worried. "What are you doing?"

"Unfortunately, Dayo," Nagi said to me. "There's no time left. Nekane will be alright. I stopped the petrification for you. She only needs time to heal."

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I asked as Nagi began to fly up to the sky.

"I am really sorry I can't do anything for you at this point," said Nagi as his form began to disappear.

"Father!" Negi shouted as he tried to run after him, but his efforts are futile.

"Dayo, would you please do me a huge favor and become a Big Brother for Negi?" Nagi asked. "And Negi, it's not like I have any right to say this, but…

…grow up well and be happy and be the best Mage Campione ever!"

Then, Nagi disappeared into the night sky.

"FATHER!" Negi cried in tears.

I had tears of my own as he somehow reminded me of my own father. I grappled my fist and held onto the sword Nagi gave me before sealing it inside me, and I proceeded to comfort Negi.

It was from that point on, Negi and I were formed **brothers**.

(3 days later)

When Nekane heard about what happened, she was eternally grateful to me, even though I didn't anything major.

We also moved to a town of mages in the mountain of Wales, where for the next 5 years, Negi would devote himself into studying in the school of magic.

Also, it just so seems to happen that Lucretia Zola, the **Witch of Wales** , also moved here as Principal, and she considers as her "favorite playmates"….

Negi doesn't know since he's a kid, and it's BEST for him not to know….

Anyways! Lucretia soon learned that we are Campiones, and she was more than "delighted", to say the least, and she even assigned me as a teacher due to my extensive knowledge on magic. (Thank you, Mother Ophis!)

However! I would not expect it now, but 2 years from now, I would get an unexpected bonus: **A 2** **nd** **brother** , with GREAT potential.

His name is **Rintaro Tachibana.**

(2 years later)

"Dayo-bro! Let's go over there next!"

"Don't worry. Don't worry. We got plenty of time on our hands."

I never would expected to have a brother like Negi. Since then, I've been helping teach and practice Magic every single day since that short reunion with his father Nagi.

Also, about 25% of my powers have been restored.

Yeah…it takes a LONG time to recover since Mother Ophis sealed a LOT of my powers inside that bubble she created.

Anyways, right now, we're in a local festival where it usually holds every 4 years here in Wales, and Lucretia gave us "Free Passes" to this festival, where many rides and food stands are all in place.

Now, when it comes to us Dragons, we have a BIG appetite. It may not look like it, but Mom LOVES to eat. I don't see her do it, but she DOES eat.

And it was at this point that "Fourteenth" woke up and suddenly said to me…

" **Yo, bro. You better be on your guard. That kid over there has the potential of becoming a Dragon."**

"Wait, what?!" I asked as I got up from my seat and looked around. Then, I felt a small sense of energy that's definitely at a small scale of a Dragon and found the one who has that energy.

It belonged to a 6-year-old boy who's wearing a red shirt, has short, black spiky hair, has blue-grey eyes, and is holding a balloon on his left hand, and an ice cream cone on his right.

"Dad, let's ride that next!" said the boy to his father, in which he already looks like a bad*ss. The man is an incredibly muscular man, having apparently trained his entire life. He has short, spiky black hair, bushy eyebrows, and wears a white gi with the sleeves torn off at the shoulders.

"It's too dangerous to run, Rintaro!" said the man. However, I can already tell that he too has the energy of a Dragon residing in him.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" the boy replied, but he didn't look at where he was going, and that was going to cost him…

BOING!

…big time!

The boy bumped into an attractive busty woman with his ice cream spilling all over her, and her dress was ruined, already showing her attractive bust.

The man, **Kentaro Tachibana** , ran to the woman and apologized for what Rintaro did. But what he and I are about to discover is incredibly shocking!

THUMP! THUMP!

The small boy is having a Heart Attack!

"Rintaro?!" his father asked in disbelief.

"Yo! Negi! Ride's over! We're going home early!" I said to Negi and sprang to help the small boy and looked at Kentaro. "Are you his father?"

"Yes, I am!" he replied quickly, getting ready to attack me.

"Don't worry. I know where the hospital is, but we have to hurry. At the rate his heart's going," I said as I heard his heart beating abnormally. "It'll stop completely in less than 10 minutes."

"10 minutes?!" Kentaro asked in horror.

** At the Hospital; 5 minutes later **

Now, since we're on the mountainside, it's obviously not as big as the major hospitals, but it does provide with some of the best staff and tools needed. It was also mandatory that everyone's health checked every 6 months.

And it just so seems to happen that we also have some International doctors and nurses in this hospital as well, and that proved to be very important as a female Japanese doctor with an attractive figure looked at the boy's condition, and what she finds is stunning.

" **Henisei Tashu Ijou Syndrome?!** " both Kentaro and I asked in shock while the small boy's heart began to lower down.

"Also known as the **Hentai Syndrome** ," said the doctor. "There resides an extremely rare illness within Rintaro."

"Are you serious?!" I asked. I've heard about….that kind of genre…. It's basically Sexual Interaction, to all you people reading right now. It's usually 18 and up, and it's… well, let the doctor explain.

"The Hentai Syndrome won't cause any problems if you live normally. BUT!" said the doctor, giving the condition. "It's extremely dangerous when he's **sexually aroused**."

In other words to all you men out there, that means your p*n*s will rise.

"When all of his blood gathers in one point, the burden on his heart will rapidly rise. However, if you can control his desires, it's possible to restrain the outbreaks."

"Are you FREAKING serious?!" I asked in total disbelief.

Kentaro, on the other hand, is very worried, like the father he is.

"How can this be?! It means Rintaro will…"

"… **die** ," I said to myself. I have NEVER heard this kind of disease before in my life. And if that's the case, then…

This kid will forever be forbidden to have relationships. He's going to die a **virgin**. I feel so sorry for him, but then again, I have a little trouble with females as well, while Negi has a long way to go.

"And I'm afraid that at the current level of Medical Knowledge, that is the only way… Please wait one moment. If I remember correctly, I had some more detailed information…" said the doctor as she looked at the computer, unexpectedly showing her butt and panties towards us.

A bad sign for Rintaro, so…

WHAM! WHAM!

…at the same time, both Kentaro and I made Rintaro fall unconscious with a touch of his neck.

"That was a close one, please be more careful," said Kentaro as he carried Rintaro out of the room.

"It was stupid of me. I'm so sorry!" said the doctor. "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm sure Rintaro's life will be full of hurdles."

"You may be right," Kentaro agreed. "However, if you know the way, it is easy to jump over those hurdles, and I will teach him that."

"I'm actually curious on what you're going to do," I said to the man.

"Ah! I almost forgot about you," said Kentaro. "I want to thank you for saving my son. May I ask your name?"

"The name's Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, and you?"

"Kentaro Tachibana."

And as we shook hands, we both felt our energies, and it almost shook this building to its foundation.

"Are you by any chance…"

"…a **Dragon**?"

Looks like Fate has struck gold for me once again.

** At Mount Fuji; 2 days later **

We're now in the Mountains around Japan, where I've learned is that this is where they're from. Now, how did I get here, you ask?

Well, I managed to create a "clone" of myself as a means to keep an eye on Negi at all times, and while my clone does that, my real self is at the forest around Mount Fuji where we're going to do some SERIOUS training, but after learning something shocking.

SPLASH!

It was not long after before Rintaro woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"We're in deepest parts of Mount Fuji," answered Kentaro.

"Dad!" Rintaro said before looking at me. "Who's he?"

"His name is Dayo! He requested me not to tell his last name, but he's the one that saved your life!" Kentaro answered. "I'm calling it 'The Quiet Shore Nobody Knows'. It was here that I was trained when I was young."

"You did?!"

"….as a **Dragon**."

"A Dragon?!"

"That's right, Rintaro!" I said to him. "Your father is a Dragon, and he's about to show you."

And what happens next shocks Rintaro to his very core. Kentaro transforms himself into a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. His lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. He also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. He also has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. He also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. His large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, he has four legs.

This is his real form of a Dragon.

"WHOA!" Rintaro looked in awe.

"This is what a Dragon looks like after all of his training!" I said to him. "And also, in this form, he's known as **Igneel**."

"Now listen, and listen well!" Kentaro (or Igneel) said to his son. "We dragons are known to be the strongest and most intelligent creatures of all time. However, there was an event called the Great War."

And as he told Rintaro about the events of the Great War (minus the Death of God part, of course), he then told a part that even I didn't expect.

"And as many of us Dragons were fighting, some of the mages were taught by the Dragons with a special type of magic, thus calling themselves **Dragon Slayers**. And Dayo, I can tell you right now, that Acnologia is a Dragon Slayer himself."

I grew angrier and angrier by the second as I now know how Acnologia managed to kill many dragons, and I have a feeling that he won't stop until WE are killed as well, but we'll see about that.

"And I can feel your pain and anger towards him, because he killed two of my good friends, **Ddraig** , the Welsh Dragon, and **Albion** , the Vanishing Dragon. Even though they're considered eternal rivals, they're still my good friends," Igneel/Kentaro explained to me.

"I see," I replied back to him.

"And it's very important to know about Dragon Slayers as well," Igneel/Kentaro continued. "In all, we Dragons have very strong scales, and only **Dragon Slayer Magic** can damage us, however, other Dragons can hurt us as well, and with Acnologia still on the loose, and after all of the damage caused from the Great War, we cannot afford to lose another Dragon at this point. We must stop him, but at his current level, it'll be very hard, but not impossible.

"But I won't leave things to chance, and that is why, Rintaro, starting tonight, not only we're going to prevent those outbreaks of the Hentai Syndrome happen at any cost to you, but you're also going to be a Dragon Slayer as well!"

"Really?" Rintaro asked.

"Yes!" Igneel/Kentaro answered with confidence. "I have talked with the other dragons about you and our new friend Dayo here, who happens to be the son of the Ouroboros Dragon, and they've decided that they and I are all going to train you, along with a style of Arts that I've learned in human form.

"However, the key is you will need the heart that won't move, no matter what, the skills to be able to act in any situation, and a body that's able to carry them both."

"Which means," I said to Rintaro. "You need skills to clean and clear your mind and a silent and serene heart. I too, am in the process of training, but this type of training will be beneficial. However, this type of training will be very harsh, and you will be training with the other Dragons Kentaro called as well."

"Then I have the resolve," Rintaro answered. "I want to become a strong man, just like you, Dad! And I want to become a Dragon as well! That's what I always thought!"

"I see, Rintaro," Igneel/Kentaro smiled.

"Then, let's not waste any more time, and get right to work!" I concluded as I snapped my fingers, warping us to a **Pocket Dimension**.

** At the Pocket Dimension **

We all manage to be at the exact same place, but only this time, the sky is purple instead of black.

"What are we doing here?" Igneel/Kentaro asked.

"This is a Pocket Dimension," I answered. "That means that the time here is much different than the outside real world. In fact, for every 1 second that happens in the real world, 10 minutes would pass by here."

"That's so cool!" Rintaro said to me.

"Now, I want you to watch and learn," I said to Rintaro. "Because in the future, you'll be in the battlefield like this."

It was from there that Kentaro and I flew up to the sky, and we managed to have a friendly "spar", let's say that.

Now, Igneel is known to be **The Fire Dragon Lord** as Fire happens to be his main element. This was also a good time for me to my **Demonic Gear** to battle with Igneel.

(40 minutes later)

Rintaro watches in stunned disbelief as he saw both and I heavily damaged, and the landscape around our area looks like a warzone, with lots of burned trees, dry lakes, and plenty of craters that were created by us.

"Hahahaha!" Igneel laughed, panting heavily. "You are certainly one of the best Dragons I've ever fought!"

"Well, haven't done a battle for quite some time, and I needed to refresh some of my powers and moves, in which by the way, some of my powers are still recovering," I replied back.

And then, we all suddenly warped back to the real world.

** At the Human World **

We all managed to get back at where we once were, with only 4 seconds passed.

"Now then, we must first start with the basics," Kentaro/Igneel said as Rintaro's long training has finally begun.

For the first 6 years of his training, Rintaro was taught about the different elements of Dragon Slayer Magic: **Fire, Sky, Light, Dark, Lightning, and Iron.**

However, as Kentaro said, Rintaro needed to know the basics. Dragon Slayer Magic is a special type of Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements into one inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Only Dragon Slayer Magic or God Slayer attacks can kill, or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic.

Now, there are only two ways one can learn Dragon Slayer Magic. The first way is one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as **First Generation Dragon Slayers**. The second way is one must have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred to as **Second Generation Dragon Slayers**. There is also another way which is a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred to as **Third Generation Dragon Slayers**.

In the case of Rintaro Tachibana, he's going to be a 3rd-generation, and you'll see why in a bit.

And then Kentaro tells us about **Dragon Force** , which is the final, ultimate state that a Dragon Slayer can attain. When one enters Dragon Force, their skin becomes scaly like an actual Dragon. The exception to this conceived notion are the Third Generation Dragon Slayers, who have scale-esque designs instead of having Dragon scales appear on their bodies. Third Generation Dragon Slayers can enter Dragon Force of their own free will, though with training.

But! Excessive use of Dragon Slayer Magic has a big drawback of turning the user into an actual Dragon. The only way for this to be prevented is for a Dragon to enter the body of a Dragon Slayer (via a secret art) and sleep there for an extended period of time, creating antibodies which will almost ensure that the Dragon Slayer does not turn into a Dragon.

For the first year, Rintaro was taught by his own father, Kentaro, aka Igneel about the Fire Element.

During his second year, he was taught by **Grandeeney** , the **Sky Dragon Lord**. Grandeeney is a large, four-legged Dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional Dragon's appearance. She has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird legs, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region. She taught Rintaro about the Sky Element.

During his third year, he was taught about the Light Element by **Zu, the Holy Dragon of The Divine Light**. Zu is a dragon with a gold and white scales, and 8 wings all over, including 2 over his head, and as the name implies, he is surrounded by a Holy aura around him.

For the 4th year, he was taught about the Dark Element by **Van'Dalgyon, the Dark Dragon Lord**. Van'Dalgyon is a large and tall Dragon with dark scales and red lava all over its body, and it also has 2 large wings that almost looks like an airplane wing. It also has a large blue diamond over its head.

For the 5th year, he was taught about the Lightning Element by **Borak, the Lightning Dragon Lord.** Borak is a large dragon with vanilla-like scales, has a large horn on the top of his head, 2 huge wings at his back, along with 2 little wings near the tail.

And for the 6th year, he was taught about the Iron Element by **Metalicana** , **the Iron Dragon Lord**. Metalicana, like other Dragons, appears as a large four-legged beast, however unlike other Dragons, Metalicana's body is covered in silver, iron scales. The scales themselves give Metalicana the impression of being covered in armor, as from his neck below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated. In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail.

Metalicana's head is almost square in shape and his lower jaw has the appearance of being hinged. His eyes are beady and circular with no pupils and black sclera; around his eyes are small black markings which continue around the back of Metalicana's neck. Also unlike other Dragons, Metalicana's wings do not retract nor fold; instead they jut out and are also metallic, save for where the feathers or patagium would be, which are instead a black, downy substance that juts out like normal feathers would. Metalicana also has a tail that is plated like much of his body that fashions an intricately pointed tip. Also, running down his spine, Metalicana has spiked metal plates.

And finally, throughout the last 4 years of his training, Rintaro was trained by his father Kentaro in the school of **Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu**. This is the one where Rintaro has been most at his hardest. In fact, it was so challenging and interesting, I tried it out for myself.

"Now listen, Rintaro," said Kentaro as we danced on a large rock in the middle of the ocean. "You can only say you've mastered all of these skills you've learned throughout these years when you'll be able to use them in school, in your everyday life, and in life-or-death situations."

** At the end of the 10th year **

Wow. That was some intensive training, and I enjoyed every second of it, and so did Rintaro. Now, Kentaro and the other dragons are looking with satisfied looks, knowing that all of their efforts were absolutely well worth it.

"You have done well, Rintaro," said Grandeeney. "And as expected from the son of the Ouroboros Dragon as well."

"Those weapons and powers you have are getting stronger by the minute," Zu followed. "And even when we threw a lot of attacks at you, you managed to stay calm and collected and managed to land some good hits on us."

"And Rintaro, you have mastered our types of Dragon Slayer Magic like a pro," Borak continued. "And you had a 'Never Give Up' attitude, and you got back up after you fell down. Moreover, you looked at your mistakes and used them as an advantage."

"You have proven yourself worthy of these," finished Metalicana as a prism sort of light appeared above Rintaro's head, in which six crystal balls of different colors descending from the air, slowly, almost as if held by something.

"Is that…?" Rintaro asked as he looked at the sight of the crystal balls. The red one is for fire, the light blue one is for sky, the white one is for light, the black one is for dark, the yellow one is for lightning, and the silver one is for iron.

"These are **Dragon Lacrimas** ," Kentaro explained to him. "Now, as much as I want my fire to be your only element, I had to agree with the other dragons that this was the way to go, but of course, you had to earn it by learning each of their magic and techniques. With this, and with Dayo by your side, we may have a fighting chance against Acnologia, but we must look for the other Dragons first. These Dragon Lacrimas are made purely for you by the dragons themselves."

"Whoa…" Rintaro whispered, awestruck.

"Now, since these Lacrimas will be inserting your body for the moment, due to the new and overwhelming power, your magic, especially fire, will be unstable for a while," Kentaro said to him. "So, be careful when you use it."

Rintaro simply nodded. It was fair, since the consequences could be dire if he used these new powers immediately, so he had to be patient.

"But in order to use these powers efficiently, remember the 2 golden rules," Kentaro explained. "Clear one's mind completely and obtain a silent yet serene heart. That's like a full moon reflected in the surface of a blue pond."

"That's right," I continued. "It expresses stillness, meaning…"

" **Ryūha Koei Sōgetsu,"** Rintaro finished.

"And that concludes everything we taught you," said Kentaro. "You have done a good job enduring these 10 grueling years of harsh training."

"Yes, and it's all thanks to everyone here," said Rintaro as we all sat on different rocks with the dragons resting on the river. "This training of being the **Ultimate Dragon Slayer** is well worth it."

"No…." I said to Rintaro. "It's all thanks to your own skill. I had a feeling that you had a LOT of potential within you, and I was right."

"That's right, Dayo," Kentaro followed. "However, Rintaro. Just because you've mastered the elements of Dragon Slayer magic and the art of **Koei Sougetsu** , DO NOT be arrogant. We Dragons are also well-known to be that, so don't follow down that path. No one knows what'll happen."

"Yeah…" said Rintaro. "You're right. But, below this beautiful moon, I promise you, Dad…that I will be the best Dragon Slayer ever, and I will NEVER touch women or let them touch me! That is a promise until the day I die!"

Well, I feel good about Rintaro, yet I feel sorry for him for having all of that go to waste should he touch a girl…..

 **The Promise of Womenlessness** ….I feel so….empty….for some, strange reason.

And as soon as Rintaro said that, the six Lacrimas circled around him before shooting into his body. Then suddenly, all of the Dragons but Kentaro flew away and disappeared.

"Now then," I said to Rintaro. "I have one last business to do. Would you like to meet a good brother of mine named Negi Springfield? Also, do you want to be brothers with me?"

Rintaro smiled and nodded, "Yes!"

It was from there that Rintaro and I are proclaimed brothers as well.

Now, my "clone" is still with Negi, not knowing that Rintaro and I are heading to where they are right now, but what we did not know, was that my clone and Negi are already teachers at the largest all-girls school in the world: **Mahora Academy**.

** At a mysterious place **

(3rd-Person POV)

"The Witch of Wales, is it?" asked a man.

"Yes, sir," said another voice. "Not only that, but the **daughter of the original Lucifer** is also on the move as well. Its last known whereabouts are somewhere around Japan. And 2 new Campiones have been born, in which one of them is the son of the Thousand Master, and the other is unknown."

"The Thousand Master?! Well, well, well. Things have just got a little more interesting…" said the man with a smile and green eyes flashing.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **OP Song: True by Spandau Ballet**

* * *

 _Next time on The 3 Ultimate Wildcards…._

 _Back in Wales, the "cloned" Dayo and Negi are about to embark on a big adventure to Mahora Academy in a quest to find Nagi. However, they have to find Nekane's friend, Melanie MacLaine, first as they will be settled there._

 _But as they get settled in, Melanie introduces the brothers her 2 daughters, along with 2 more people residing there as well, in which one of them is Half-Human, Half-Devil, and one is Half-Devil, Half-Succubus._

 _After saving one of the girls from a group of delinquents, Dayo is reunited with his on-and-off girlfriend, Nancy Jessica Ryman, a sexy bad*ss girl with a_ _ **reverse tsundere**_ _personality._

 _However, when they return to Melanie's place, the 2 new girls who are proclaimed to be step-sisters threatens Dayo and Negi to leave as they will use Melanie's place as their home base, but they get quickly get attacked by some Stray Devils._

 _For Dayo, the son of Infinity, known to have LOADS of powers, just like his mother Ophis and his uncle, The Great Red, it's a long road ahead to slay Acnologia, but he's sure that with the sword given by Nagi, and with Negi and Rintaro by his side, they would be almost unstoppable, because Negi is not only a mage, but he's also a Campione; and for Rintaro, he's the Ultimate Dragon Slayer and promised not to touch girls or women for the rest of his life, and together, they are…._

 _ **The 3 Ultimate Wildcards**_ _._

* * *

Oh man! My brain is fried, boiled, and then re-fried. That's the Prologue of this new fanfiction! Now, as you can see, this is an **Alternate Universe** story, and it will include LOADS of characters, so don't even try to make criticisms on this.

Now, here's what you're going to expect in this story.

1\. This will take place in Mahora Academy, in which Kuoh Academy will be renamed as Kuoh Girls High School.

2\. Dayo, Rintaro, and Negi WILL NOT be join any peerage with the Devils, BUT they will be allies with them and the other Factions.

3\. Negi WILL NOT be residing with Asuna and Konoka, or any other girl from _Negima_. (SPOILER ALERT!)

4\. Negi will have ALL of his Powers, starting in 2 Chapters time. (The reason why is because I'm summarizing all of the _Negima_ events within that time.)

5\. Class 3A will go to their first years in High School in 2-3 Chapters time. (I believe NO ONE has ever done that before)

6\. Negi will be **15 years old** when he and the cloned Dayo starts at Mahora Academy. Not 9.

7\. Rintaro will be united with Dayo and Negi after the _Negima_ events (Of course, with a few twists).

8\. The staff of Mahora Academy already knows about the 3 Factions and the Dragons.

9\. Dayo will have his own class of students composed of characters from other anime series. Some of them will include…

a. Majikoi

b. Rosario + Vampire

c. To Love-Ru

d. Maken-Ki (maybe…)

e. Kanokon

f. Princess Lover

g. Senran Kagura

h. …and of course, Highschool DxD

There could be more, so look out for that.

10\. There's going to be some gender-bending, and for good reason (Look at #1). They will include the following….

Sirzechs- **Sienna**

Sairaorg- **Sai**

Cao Cao **(fem)**

Arthur- **Ariana**

Millicas- **Mikaela**

Yuuto- **Yumi**

Vali- **Valerie**

Gasper **(fem)**

11\. Which leads to Grayfia Lucifuge…since Sirzechs is now female, I've decided to let her be **Negi's main girl**. That's right! Negi's main girl to his harem is none other than the Ultimate Queen herself, Grayfia Lucifuge.

12\. The Harems! Dayo will have a Big-Massive harem, while Negi will have a Medium-Big harem, but Rintaro's going to a small, unwanted harem. I'll tell you about them later, but I want you to read along as we go.

13\. Acnologia, the LifeMaker (aka **Zeref Dragneel** ), and the Averruncus are going to be the Main Antagonists, along with the Shadow Sources as Secondary Antagonists.

14\. If anyone has heard **Puzzle and Dragons** , expect a LOT of those to appear in this story as Dayo's **Secret Dimension** as one of his purposes as the **Special Campione**.

* * *

 **REFERENCES:**

Now, the **Demonic Gear** belongs to , which he has given me full permission to use it. He also had these names from #10.

Zu is from Buddy Fight, and Van'Dalgyon and Borak are from the Yu-Gi-Oh series.

And as for the **Soul Annihilator** sword, it's an inspiration from **High School DxD: Ultimate** , made by lastnamikazekazerou. It was a promising story, and I felt like being in the story.

And I said WAS because when **Chapter 17** popped up….OH MAN! It was a BIG KILLER! Even though he somehow made it up on the 18th chapter, I couldn't stand it as I lost it. You would not _believe_ the reviews from that chapter alone. I suggest that you go there, and see it for yourself.

* * *

Now, with the end of my mini-rant, you're going to see my OC(Dayo), Negi, AND Rintaro all strong with my OC as the only overpowered one in this fic because he's the son of Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, but they'll use some of their powers ONLY when absolutely necessary, so keep that in mind.

So, just because they're strong and powerful, doesn't mean that they are going to defeat every opponent that they see in their first try. In fact, to make things extremely fair, I'm going to power down and degrade my OC, Negi and Rintaro in the beginning and they slowly get more powerful as we go. Just to clear everyone's minds.

Also, we're not going to delve into the _Negima_ or _Highschool DxD_ part just yet, which is where **Testament of New Sister Devil** comes in! You'll see why on the next chapter.

With that said, I have a few questions for you, and these are REALLY IMPORTANT!

 **1\. Should Mahora Academy go Co-Ed or remain All-Girls?**

 **2\. Should I also add the school AND the characters of Dragons Rioting?**

 **3\. For the Pactios, do you want it to be just the one card (Negima!) or the Luck-Based system (Negima?!)**

And the fourth question is the MOST IMPORTANT!

 **4\. Who should wield the Boosted Gear?**

 **a. Dayo**

 **b. Negi**

 **c. Rintaro**

 **d. Tatsumi from** _ **Akame ga Kill**_ **(HINT! HINT! HINT!)**

I have made a poll on my profile, so please vote! It's going to actually decide my fate for the upcoming chapters ahead, so your vote and reviews are very important.

With all of that said, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


End file.
